


И то, что было после

by Taala



Series: Как в сказке [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Human, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala





	И то, что было после

Конечно, это была не его вина – он наверняка не мог бы ничего изменить. Но что если бы он обратил внимание раньше? Раньше забил тревогу? Попробовал позвать кого-нибудь на помощь? Что-то изменилось бы? Оставалось только гадать и сожалеть, а Бильбо терпеть не мог делать ни того, ни другого. 

Проклиная собственную беспомощность, он съежился, обхватив руками, колени и бормотал себе под нос:  
– Зря я затеялся с огородом. Как чувствовал, что добра не выйдет. И земля каменистая, и семян маловато, да и сорта не наши, не привычные – все одно к одному. Да только что ж за обед без свежей зелени? Редиска с укропом и сметаной – первое дело весной. А вареную картошку лучком посыпать или рыбу с морковью и кабачками запечь – это ж и вкусно, и полезно. Или пироги с капустой и щавелем – как без них?

Его голос стих до едва слышного шепота. Она таял, не долетая до стен, растворялся в тишине сокровищницы как неверный свет лучины в темноте беззвездной ночи. Под защитой многовековых стен и в окружении несметных богатств Бильбо казался себе крошечным и незначительным. И попытки говорить вслух, рассеять гнетущую тишину, только усиливали это впечатление. В нескольких шагах от огромного дракона он чувствовал себя как никогда слабым.  
Бильбо стиснул пальцы, уставившись на них, чтобы не смотреть на Смауга. 

– Что же теперь делать-то?

Вопрос звучал не в первый раз и снова остался без ответа.

***   
Зима в Горе выдалась долгой, но при этом скучать было некогда. Каждый день находились дела – одно неотложнее другого. Началось все с обустройства хобичьей спальни, чтобы не ютиться на лавке и не укрываться старым гобеленом. Пришлось и каморку себе найти, и кровать подобрать, и постель проветрить-постирать-просушить, и небольшой шкафчик для кое-каких вещей присмотреть – не бросать же одежду на пол. Где спальня, там и кухня – к еде Бильбо относился серьезно и готовить в большом камине тронного зала не стал. А раз речь зашла о готовке, то стоило озаботиться припасами. Как только возник вопрос припасов – тут же нужно было отыскать кладовую и навести в ней порядок. Одеяла и подушки, кастрюли и чайники, хранение мяса и перебирание старой крупы, штопка жилета и починка штанов занимали первые недели без остатка. А как только быт оказался налажен, Бильбо пустился в исследования.

Он спускался в подземные галереи и заглядывал в многочисленные залы. Плутал между оружейными, караульными и складами. С любопытством заглядывал в некогда жилые помещения и опасливо сторонился обветшалых штолен. 

Поначалу его смущала и огорчала та легкость, с которой открывались двери и царившее за ними запустение. Бильбо чувствовал себя чуть ли мародером на поле боя. Он брал только самое необходимое, кланяясь на пороге и обещая отсутствующим хозяевам непременно вернуть позаимствованное обратно. Десятилетия прошли с тех пор, как гномы бежали, спасаясь о т дракона и оставляя позади опустевший дом, и вещи, которыми дорожили, которые когда-то любовно изготавливались, бережно хранились и радовали глаз, сейчас скрывались под слоем пыли. 

Как-то раз Бильбо поднял и придвинул к стене перевернутые стулья. Тяжелые – много тяжелее, чем те, к которым он привык в Шире – они щетинились ножками и мешали пройти. А потом вполне естественным показалось задвинуть ящики комода, предварительно уложив вывалившуюся одежду. Переставить кувшин, чудом державшийся на краю полки и смести со стола мышиный помет. 

– А то нехорошо, – словно оправдываясь перед кем-то, сказал он. – Вдруг хозяева вернутся, так я все сберегу.

Так, потакая одновременно собственному любопытству и пристрастию к уюту, Бильбо сам себя назначил смотрителем. Он хлопотал то там, то тут, занимаясь множеством полезных дел, и к вечеру с удовольствием отдыхал с чашечкой чая у камина. Шутка ли – навести порядок в целом гномьем царстве? 

– Вы не возражаете? – не особенно уверенно уточнил Бильбо однажды, махнув рукой в сторону, словно хотел этим жестом охватить и Гору за пределами сокровищницы, и свои ежедневные занятия.

– Я рад, что ты не скучаешь. – Смауг погрузил лапы глубже в золото и вытянул шею. – Только постарайся, чтобы тебя ничем не придавило.

– Договорились!

Каждый день, возвращаясь, Бильбо то увлеченно хвастался самостоятельно отремонтированной дверцей буфета, то водил в воздухе руками, пытаясь описать форму секир, так и не надетых на древки и оставленных в одной из кузниц, то восхищался резным каменным карнизом, замеченным в северной галерее. Он не был уверен, слушает ли его Смауг, но тот не перебивал и не возмущался. А когда Бильбо приносил хитрые шкатулки или игрушечные повозки, запряженные аккуратными металлическими лошадками, сделанными столь искусно, что у них сгибались ноги и шеи, золотистые глаза Смауга казались совсем не сонными, а хвост слегка подергивался, выдавая внимательную заинтересованность. 

Время от времени дракон охотился. Исчезал по ночам и появлялся лишь день или два спустя – тоже ночью или на рассвете. Он никогда не вдавался в подробности о том, кто становится его добычей, но соседи не страдали совершенно точно. Отяжелевший от сытости, он приносил то тушу горного козла, то лесного оленя и сваливал на площадке перед потайной дверью, а потом устраивался на склоне, расправлял крылья, позволяя солнцу золотить чешую, и делал вид, что совершенно не интересуется разделкой.   
Часть мяса Бильбо оставлял себе, складывая в холодной кладовой, а часть отвозил по льду на санях в Озерный город и менял на него то молоко, то яйца, то овощи. Но много ли выменяешь за тощего зимнего козла?

– Ты давно не пек булочки, – заметил как-то Смауг. – Те, которые вкусно пахнут.

Он никогда не ел то, что готовил Бильбо, да и не распробовал бы, учитывая размер порций, но принюхивался с удовольствием, и запах сдобы будил в нем почти тот же интерес, что и рассказы о Шире, вздорных Сакквиль-Бэггинсах и назойливой соседке, мечтавшей выдать одну из дочерей замуж за хозяина Бэг-энда.

– Мука кончилась. Все что смог найти, я использовал, – огорченно вздохнул Бильбо. – Я уж и так тянул как мог.

Мысли о недоступных булочках к чаю донимали его самого, да так, что даже слюнки текли, стоило вспомнить румяные округлые бока и хрустящую корочку.

– Ты ведь ходил в город.

– И принес масло. Кстати говоря, отличное масло удалось вменять. И еще головку сыра!

– Почему не захватил и муку?

– Продукты не захватывают, знаете ли! Их честно покупают.

– Не делай вид, что ты меня не понял.

– Я не вор! – от возмущения Бильбо с трудом подбирал слова. – Ну, то есть вор, но не такой!

Смауг молча шевельнул когтем, к ногам Бильбо покатились монеты.

– Так вы имеете в виду?.. О. 

– Напеки побольше.

Дракон зарылся в золото по самую макушку, видимо сочтя разговор законченным, а Бильбо еще постоял, растерянно морща нос и теребя выцветшие подтяжки.

– И яблок можно? – спросил он негромко. – Или изюма?

Груда сокровищ одобрительно хмыкнула.

***

Несмотря на открывшиеся возможности, торговался Бильбо на следующий день так самозабвенно, что вызвал уважение самого прижимистого бакалейщика в Озерном городе.   
– Заходите еще, сударь! – кланялся тот вслед. – На той неделе и заходите – будут эльфиские пряности и засахаренные фрукты. Обычно все забирает бургомистр, но я уж оставлю для вас.

– Загляну если будет время, – сдержанно кивнул Бильбо, упираясь в лед и подтаскивая тяжелые сани. – Благодарствую. 

– А не помочь ли вам? Я мальчонку могу послать – дотащил бы вашу поклажу.

– Спасибо, но я сам.

– Да к чему самому трудиться? А то хотите, я его и с фруктами пришлю – сразу, как только эльфы привезут.

– Не стоит беспокоиться!

– Какое же беспокойство, сударь? Мне в радость услужить! – прокричал бакалейщик, но Бильбо уже не обернулся.

Когда он пересказал это Смаугу, тот прищурился и лениво протянул:  
– Они захотят узнать, не сдох ли я и не остался ли ты один.

– Вы так думаете?

– Уверен. Надо развеять их сомнения.

С утра Смауг демонстративно покружил над Горой и, разумеется, никакой посыльный со сластями не появился. 

Именно в этот момент у Бильбо и появилась идея разбить по весне огород. Не желая быть нахлебником, он собрался выращивать хотя бы самое необходимое, чтобы обеспечивать себя летом, да и на зиму запастись кое-чем.

Едва сошел снег, Бильбо присмотрел подходящий клочок земли. Теперь его дни проходили в компании лопаты и тяпки. Он яростно корчевал кусты, выбирал камни и любовно подравнивал края грядок. Задуманному он отдался так рьяно, что по вечерам едва находил в себе силы заварить чай, а на ужин довольствовался солониной с хлебом. Булочками в Горе долгое время не пахло, да и разговоры угасли сами собой, а если Бильбо и способен был ворочать языком, то ничего кроме рассады и полива его не интересовало.

– Тебе помочь? – предложил как-то Смауг. – Не знаю, что я мог бы сделать, но если что-то понадобится…

– Я сам, спасибо, – зевая отмахнулся Бильбо. – Да и что там делать-то?

На следующий день, незадолго до обеда, он почувствовал такую обморочную слабость, что упал ничком меж грядок, едва успев подставить руки. Успев подумать, что надо было соглашаться на помощь, Бильбо ненадолго потерял сознание.

Но дурнота прошла сама собой, он очнулся в скором времени – вполне бодрый, словно ничего и не случилось, и решил не беспокоить Смауга пустяками. Тем более, что тот и сам не стремился к общению. То ли спал, то ли обиделся, зарывшись по обыкновению в золото по самые ноздри.

Когда Бильбо спохватился, было уже поздно. Он пытался вспомнить, как давно Смауг в последний раз говорил с ним, когда шевелился, да хоть глаза открывал – и не мог.   
Бильбо звал его, сбивал кулаки о твердую чешую – все напрасно. Заболел ли дракон, впал в спячку или умирал – кто ответит? Солнце вставало и вновь пряталось за кромкой леса, ночь рассыпала над Горой звезды, а утро стирало их с неба, шли дни, но для Бильбо ничего не менялось – Смауг оставался неподвижен. Только дуновение слабого дыхания и не давало окончательно угаснуть надежде.

***   
– Я даже помощи ни у кого попросить не могу, – жаловался Бильбо, сидя у потайной двери и бездумно глядя в даль. – Его как пить дать попытаются добить. И не сказать, что еще несколько месяцев назад я был бы против. Но сейчас…

Он содрогнулся, отгоняя горькие мысли. Обращаться к жителям Озерного города действительно не было смысла – они бы явились с кольями и топорами. Идти к эльфам – результат был бы тот же. Гномы далеко, но оно и к лучшему. Узнай Торин, что дракон при смерти, он примчался бы от Синих гор быстрее ветра. Вот разве что Гэндальф.

– Или Радагаст! – воскликнул Бильбо. – Вот кто помог бы. Но где он когда так нужен?

Возбужденный, он вскочил, заметался по небольшой площадке, спотыкаясь о камни. В его голове возникали планы один безумнее другого. То срочно собираться и бежать в Лихолесье, надеясь уговорить эльфов послать весточку Гэндальфу, а через него – Радагасту. То набрать эльфийских самоцветов и украшений и попытаться купить за них содействие самого Трандуила. Или позвать орлов? А как их звать? Кричать?  
Бильбо щурит покрасневшие от недосыпа и слез глаза. Там вдалеке кто-то летит, но солнце слепит и не дает разобрать. 

Он ошибся. Ослабевшее зрение подвело, Бильбо обознался, приняв бабочку за птицу, но чудо что в таком состоянии он вообще смог что-то разглядеть.  
Бабочка села на протянутую руку, словно именно сюда и летела. Переступила лапками, медленно открыла и зарыла оранжевые крылья с россыпью мелких, напоминающих веснушки, коричневых точек. В памяти смутно, как полузабытый сон, возник треск пламени, запах горячей смолы, рычанье варгов и крики орков. И среди всего этого Гэндальф, шепчущий что-то в полусомкнутые ладони. Бильбо не был уверен, действительно ли заметил это или сейчас принимает желаемое за действительное. 

 

– Передай Радагасту, – хрипло произнес он, – что Смауг умирает. Я знаю, что он дракон и он огромный, и свирепый, и… Но он умирает, а я не представляю, что мне делать. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя. Пожа…

Бабочка вспорхнула, качнулась влево-вправо и вскоре скрылась из глаз. 

*** 

Радагаст пришел.  
Бильбо не знал, сколько времени длилось ожидание – не считал. Лихорадочное возбуждение сменилось коротким периодом глухого отчаянья, а ему на смену пришло смирение. Вернувшись к заброшенному было огороду, Бильбо заставлял себя занимать руки и голову повседневными хлопотами, а беспокойные ночи проводил возле дракона, надеясь вовремя уловить любые перемены его состояния. 

Однажды утром Бурый маг просто появился перед парадными воротами, и Бильбо – как чувствовал – вышел его встречать.   
Радагаст почти не изменился - разве что птенцы в гнезде на шапке горланили явно только что вылупившиеся, да белесого птичьего помета на хламиде стало больше. На светскую беседу он не стал размениваться. То ли не слышал вежливых вопросов Бильбо, то ли не считал нужным отвечать. Почти вприпрыжку добежал до сокровищницы – ему даже дорогу показывать не пришлось – и застыл, уперевшись руками в драконью шею.

– Колдовство, – глухо объявил он и зажмурился.

– Что, простите?

– Черное колдовство! – Радагаст почти взвыл, и Бильбо от неожиданности шарахнулся назад. – Я вижу его следы повсюду!

– Какие следы? Что это? Он болен? Вы сможете его вылечить?

– Некромант освободился! Здесь пролегал его путь, и, следуя за ним, я нахожу повсюду смерть. Он копит силы и ищет Его!

– Его? – настойчиво переспросил Бильбо. – Вы имеете в виду Смауга? Кто ищет?

Стремительно обернувшись, Радагаст уставился на Бильбо так, словно не ожидал обнаружить кого-нибудь рядом.

– Кто ты такой? Это знание не для тебя.

– Да, ладно, я же все понимаю. Я бы с Гэндальфом в прошлом году, помните? Вы еще от нас орков отводили, запрягли кроликов и как припустили! – Бильбо перестал тараторить, не заметив и тени узнавания. – У вас, волшебников, свои секреты, да? Вот и Гэндальф тоже…

– Чудо, что ты сам еще жив. Уходи отсюда, пока можешь.

– Что? Нет! – возмутился Бильбо. – Я никуда не пойду, я нужен ему! Надеюсь. Скажите, еще ведь не поздно? Он поправится? Вы ведь поможете?

– Я ничего не могу сделать, – Радагаст затряс головой, и птицы в гнезде возмущенно запищали. – А ты – тем более. Беги!

– Но вы же волшебник, – растерялся Бильбо. – Вы как Гэндальф, все можете. Он говорил, вы спасаете всяких зверушек и птиц, и вообще живность.

– Я их лечу, – сварливо отозвался Радагаст. – И дракон – не зверушка. Даже маги не могут остановить смерть.

– Но он еще жив!

– У меня нет лекарства для него. Для кого-то другого – возможно.

Радагаст повернулся и направился к выходу.

– Эй, что значит «для кого-то другого»? – от возмущения Бильбо позабыл о вежливости. – Он…

– Слишком велик. Будь он меньше, его можно было бы спасти.

– Меньше? – опешил Бильбо и даже остановился, но тут же вновь кинулся догонять широко шагающего мага. – Насколько меньше?

– Как лось или медведь. Как ты. Уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? Тебя я мог бы вылечить.

– А если приготовить побольше лекарства?

– Это невозможно.

– А если?..

– Смирись. – Радагаст остановился на полушаге, и Бильбо, не успев затормозить, впечатался в него пониже поясницы. – И уходи. Некромант не даром наведался сюда. Здесь много золота, вдруг и Оно тоже?

– Я не уйду, – Бильбо отмахнулся от предупреждения, и загадочное «оно» его тоже не особенно сейчас интересовало. – Дайте мне лекарство, прошу! Я попробую – вдруг хватит?

– Тебе решать. Но я предупредил. – Сунув руку в один из карманов, Радагаст выудил недовольную белку, посадил ее на плечо и пригладил пальцем рыжий лобик. Белка чихнула и юркнула за пазуху. – Возьми.

В ладонь Бильбо опустилась небольшая склянка, наполненная чем-то голубоватым и мерцающим. Завороженный, он смотрел на вспыхивающие в глубине искры, а когда поднял глаза, Радагаста уже не было.

– Спасибо, – шепнул Бильбо. – Спасибо.

***   
– Что же нам делать? – тоскливо спросил Бильбо, сжимая лекарство.

Он вот уже час сидел у драконьей морды, поглаживая выступающий клык. Челюсти Смауга были плотно сомкнуты, разжать их казалось невозможным. Бильбо уже пробовал – за эти дни он неоднократно пытался влить в пасть драконы хотя бы воду. Безуспешно. Он теребил и щекотал ноздри, надеясь, что Смауг чихнет, но тоже ничего не выходило. А теперь предстояло влить лекарство – и как?

– Если я разолью, больше взять негде. А если нет – тут ведь и правда мало. Оно даже не попадет внутрь, все размажется по чешуе.

Бильбо потер руками лицо и обреченно застонал. Чудо, которого он так жаждал, которое почти случилось с появлением мага, поманило и исчезло. Просить теперь было некого и надеяться не на что.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он все-таки. – Давай у нас получится? Постарайся, а.

Не выпуская заветной склянки, он прижался лбом к губе Смауга, обхватил, насколько хватало длины руки, и прерывисто выдохнул.

– Так ведь хорошо было – как в самой настоящей сказке. Я даже чувствовал себя эльфийским принцем. А теперь что? Принцессы нет, и дракон вот… Так не должно быть!  
В сказках всегда все удается.

Он помолчал, прислушиваясь к дыханию Смауга. Показалось, что оно стало тише и Бильбо вздрогнув, отпрянул.

– Не вздумай! – сердито пригрозил он и добавил, прижимаясь опять: – А еще мне матушка рассказывала про зачарованную принцессу. Кого-то она рассердила и за это была превращена в лягушку. Но ее нашел герой – самый настоящий, вроде Берена – и поцеловал. И чары развеялись. 

Бильбо зажмурился и признался:  
– Я тогда, помню, все лето лягушек искал. Но принцессы среди них не попадались. А так было бы хорошо – один поцелуй, и ты герой.

Он ласково погладил шероховатую кожу губы возле клыка и, не открывая глаз, поцеловал.

Что такое падать с высоты, Бильбо знал – падал, доводилось. И в орочьей норе скатывался в расщелину, и с дерева попадал прямиком в паутину, и в других местах случалось. Да даже здесь, в Горе – и то споткнулся как пришел. Но обычно он был к этому как-то готов. Хотя бы допускал такую возможность. Но чтобы только что сидеть на коленях, опираясь на огромного дракона, а потом сразу лететь неизвестно куда без возможности ухватиться за что-нибудь – такое ему бы и в голову не пришло. Оказывается, и так бывает.  
Не успев охнуть, он почувствовал, что Смауг уменьшается, вместе они куда-то проваливаются, а сверху водопадом сыплется золото.   
К счастью, прекратилось падение быстро.

Оглушенные и дезориентированный, Бильбо начал выбираться, думая только о том, чтобы не разбить склянку. Освободившись от груза металла, он отдышался и только потом охнул:  
– Смауг!

Дракона не было. Огромный чешуйчатый монстр просто исчез, а на том месте, где он лежал, осталась яма, по краям которой осыпались монетки.  
Не вполне отдавая себе отчет, Бильбо оглянулся, бухнулся на колени и зашарил вокруг, погружая руки по локоть в золото и рассыпая мелкие украшения. То, на что он наткнулся в конечном итоге, никак не могло здесь находится. Вернее, тот. Верзила, как говорили в Шире. А сами себя они называли «люди».   
Бледный, гладкокожий и значительно выше Бильбо. Единственно, что роднило его с пропавшим драконом – он тоже едва дышал. 

– Принц. Зачарованный. Ну кто бы мог подумать? – Приложив ухо к неподвижной груди, Бильбо уловил биение сердца. – Зато теперь лекарства хватит.

Он разжал потрескавшиеся губы, надавил на подбородок, заставляя челюсть опуститься, и бережно, маленькими порциями, перелил искрящуюся жидкость в рот, следя за тем, чтобы человек не захлебнулся.

Смауг – если это действительно был он – не очнулся, но задышал глубже и ровнее.

– Помогло ли? А? Спит? Если спит – хорошо. Но не бросать же его здесь?

Хотя с «не бросать» Бильбо определенно погорячился. Может быть ему бы и удалось дотащить кого-нибудь до кровати. Возможно, даже того, кто заметно крупнее – при наличии сноровки и упорства. Но вытянуть тяжелое тело из ямы с неустойчивыми стенками – нет. Помучавшись некоторое время, Бильбо решил поступить иначе. Он вылез сам, а потом перетаскал одеяла и подушки, не забыв прихватить кувшин и с водой – тот, с плотной крышкой, который когда-то так выручил его самого. 

Устраивая Смауга, он теперь в подробностях разглядел и подобие чешуи на плечах, лопатках и бедрах, и непривычно узкие изогнутые ногти, и вьющиеся, спадающие на лоб темные волосы. Разглядел он и еще кое-что – и тоже в подробностях – так что решил помимо постели прихватить просторные, коротковатые для бывшего дракона, штаны, чтобы больше не отвлекаться на разглядывание. 

Он обтер лицо водой и заставил сделать пару глотков, думая что долгие дни без воды и пищи не пошли бедняге на пользу.  
Веки Смауга дрогнули, показалась золотистая радужка и вертикальный зрачок.

– А ты подрос, – невнятно пробормотал он и снова отключился.

Бильбо облегченно перевел дух.  
Покончив с суетой, он наконец вытянулся рядом и блаженно закрыл глаза. Кое-кто определенно заслужил отдых. Но прежде чем заснуть, он положил ладонь на грудь Смауга – просто на всякий случай.

*** 

Он не мог бы точно сказать, чего ожидал после пробуждения. Удивления, благодарности, радостных объятий или болезненных стонов. Бильбо считал, что был готов практически ко всему и ничему бы не удивился, даже тому, что лекарство окажется бесполезным и Смауг не очнется. 

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это возмущенного вопля:  
– Что это за уродство?!

– А? Где?

– Вот это!

– Стоп. Дай мне минуту. Сейчас проснусь.

Бильбо растер лицо руками, принудительно возвращая себя в реальность. Получалось скверно. 

– Какую минуту?! Ты во что меня превратил? Это все еще я?! Эй!

Бильбо наконец вернул себе способность видеть и – отчасти – думать. 

– Кто превратил? Кого?

– Ты мне скажи! Как теперь этим управлять?

Смауг лежал на животе среди разворошенных подушек, опираясь на локти. Судя по всему, он пытался встать на четвереньки, но не совладал с конечностями.

– Медленно, – ехидно сообщил Бильбо, не заметив, как его обычная почтительность сменилась ворчливым раздражением. – Для начала. А потом научишься.

– Я не могу медленно! – возмутился Смауг. – Мне нужно как можно быстрее. Тут в кувшине была вода, я выпил и теперь не могу ждать.

– Так бы сразу и сказал.

– Но я так и говорю!

Выругавшись тихонько, Бильбо полез искать ночной горшок или что-то, что бы его заменило.

*** 

Смауг быстро научился владеть своим новым телом. И пары дней не прошло, как он уже садился, орудовал ложкой, держал кубок и споро передвигался на четвереньках. Ходить пока еще не получалось, но Бильбо был уверен, что рано или поздно и этот навык ему покорится. Сложнее было вытерпеть его капризы.

– Не понимаю, как ты лежишь на тощем одеяле – твердо же!

– Принести еще одно?

– Да. А лучше два! И подушку.

– Ты прекрасно спал безо всяких одеял.

– У меня была чешуя! А это что? – Смауг вертелся, оттягивая пальцами тонкую кожу на боках. – Нет, ты полюбуйся – синяки!

Бильбо закатил глаза и отыскал стеганую гномью куртку.

– Надень, она защитит.

– Вот еще! Мне неудобно. Вообще не понимаю, зачем нужна вся эта одежда – жарко!

– Штаны оставь!

– Почему?

– Все носят одежду. И люди, и эльфы, и хоббиты.

– Я не человек и не гном.

– Просто… оставь. Доверься мне.

– Ладно. Но это глупо. – Смауг поерзал на кровати в комнатке Бильбо, куда перебрался, как только смог перемещаться самостоятельно. – Преврати меня обратно.

Бильбо обреченно опустился на корточки возле кровати, подавив порыв стукнуться затылком обо что-нибудь твердое.

– Я не могу.

– Ты не хочешь! Смог ведь, когда захотел, а теперь не хочешь.

– Мы пробовали, ясно?!

– Давай попробуем еще раз.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Смауг извернулся, придвинулся к Бильбо вплотную и от души широко лизнул губы и нос.

– Что ты творишь?!

– Да, опять не сработало, – пожав плечами, он откинулся на подушку и провел языком по деснам. – И зубы у меня слабые – я не могу разгрызть кости.

– Можно подумать, что раньше мог. – Бильбо на всякий случай встал и отошел к двери. Кто их знает, этих драконов. – Насколько я понимаю, добычу ты поджаривал и глотал.

– Неважно. Если бы захотел – смог бы разгрызть. А это что? Теперь я глотаю только суп.

– И кашу.

– Тыквенную?

– Если пожелаешь.

– Нет, – подумав, объявил Смауг. – Тыквенную кашу ты варил вчера. Лучше булочки.

– Булочки?

– Да, всегда мечтал попробовать. Они так пахнут! И ты научишь меня жевать.

– Хорошо, – сдался Бильбо. – Научу. А пока можешь заняться чем-нибудь другим – это тело таит массу возможностей. Принести тебе кольца и браслеты? Потренируешься надевать.

– Не стоит. Золото меня сейчас не привлекает.

– Ну займи себя чем-нибудь, – кивнул Бильбо. – Только не вставай, пожалуйста. А то упадешь, сломаешь ногу, и обратно я тебя не затащу.

– Эй, ты не говорил, что ноги легко ломаются! – запротестовал Смауг, но Бильбо уже выскользнул за дверь, радуясь, что опять не всплыла тема поцелуев.

– Я многого не говорил, – бухтел он, замешивая тесто. – Но сразу-то всего и не упомнишь.

Как выяснилось, он действительно сообщил не всю информацию о скрытых возможностях нового тела, а Смауг обладал достаточной фантазией, чтобы самостоятельно до них докопаться. Когда Бильбо вернулся, на кровати происходило то, от чего маленьких хоббитов настойчиво предостерегают родители, рассказывая о приличиях и заставляя по ночам держать ручки поверх одеяла.

– О, нет!

Бильбо прикрыл глаза руками и шагнул назад, собираясь немедленно выйти, но споткнулся и упал.

– Почему нет? – пропыхтел Смауг, не прерывая своего непотребного занятия. – Это приятно, я уже пару раз пробовал.

– Совершенно недопустимо! 

– Ты, наверное, просто не умеешь. Иди сюда. – Он отнял руку от того, что штаны были призваны скрывать и протянул ее к Бильбо. – Я покажу тебе как надо.

– Я умею, благодарю покорно.

– Тогда присоединяйся. 

– Ну уж нет! Если и заниматься такими вещами, то в темноте и под одеялом.

Смауг демонстративно откинул угол одеяла.

– Можешь зажмуриться или накрыть голову подушкой.

– И в одиночестве.

– Ты сам велел мне не вставать. Я и не встал. По крайней мере, не весь.

– Именно, поэтому я уйду, а ты… прекращай.

–Если ты уйдешь, не вижу смысла прекращать. Брось, - поморщился Смауг, бесстыдно разводя ноги. – Это второе преимущество слабого тела, которое я обнаружил, так что не воспользоваться им было бы глупо.

– А какое первое? – заинтересовался Бильбо.

– Еда, конечно. Вкусная и разнообразная.

С этим оказалось трудно спорить. 

– С едой я могу помочь, но…

– С этим тоже можешь помочь, – Смауг мгновенно подобрался и метнулся к Бильбо, хватая за рукав. – Один я уже пробовал, теперь давай вдвоем. Ну?

Бильбо оцепенело шагнул к кровати, подчиняясь давлению теплых пальцев на запястье. Можно было бы оправдаться приписываемой драконам способности подчинять чужую волю, но правда состояла в том, что Бильбо и не хотел отказываться.   
Он присел на край, ощущая и возбуждение, и стыд одновременно. Смауг торопливо стянул с него рубашку и помог расстегнуть штаны, а потом откинулся на спину, укладывая длиннющую ногу ему на колено.   
Бильбо заворожено погладил голое колено и несмело коснулся внутренней части бедра.

– Так у вас принято? У драконов? – спросил он, следя за движением своих пальцев. – Предаваться любовным утехам с кем угодно?

– У драконов принято спариваться ради того, чтобы отложить яйца, - сухо проинформировал Смауг. – Никаких утех этот процесс не подразумевает.

– Ох. Мне жаль.

– Чего? Я не имел пары, с чего тебе меня жалеть?

– Так ты никогда?..

– Нет. Не с кем было.

Бильбо задумчиво кивнул. Его рука оглаживала бедро, неумолимо приближаясь к самой уязвимой части тела. Явный энтузиазм, с которым воспринималась его немудреная ласка, завораживал.

– Знаешь, – заявил вдруг Смауг, – несмотря на отсутствие опыта, я примерно представляю, что и как нужно делать. И думаю мы могли бы…

Очередное движение заставило его запрокинуть голову, выгибая шею.

– Продолжай.

– Могли бы изобразить спаривание. 

– Хм, – Бильбо обхватил ладонью то, что у хоббитов никогда не вырастает таким возмутительно большим. – И кто из нас по твоему способен отложить яйца?

Смауг приподнялся на локтях, осмотрел сначала себя, потом бесцеремонно оттянул штаны Бильбо и заглянул туда.

– Притворимся, что яйца могу отложить я. Просто исходя из размера и соображений безопасности. 

Возражений его предложение не вызвало.

*** 

Смауг стоял на краю обрыва у потайной двери, и Бильбо едва удержался от желания оттащить его подальше. Он все так же возмутительно пренебрегал одеждой, ссылаясь на то, что снаружи не холодно, а внутри ему лень постоянно одеваться и раздеваться. Спорить было бесполезно, да Бильбо и не спорил. 

Он недавно вернулся из Озерного города, привезя запас провизии, успел выпить чаю со вчерашними пирожками, насладиться ласками и сейчас мечтал только об одном – увести неугомонного Смауга в постель и поспать часика три-четыре.

– В городе спрашивали о тебе.

– Да? Что именно их интересовао?

– Жив ли ты, – Бильбо рассеянно похлопал себя по карманам, нашаривая трубку. – Говорят, что давно не видели.

– Ты развеял их сомнения?

– Разумеется! Но что если…

– Не стесняйся.

– Прошел почти месяц. Что если это навсегда? 

– Ты обеспокоен?

– А? – Бильбо достал кисет, но так и не развязал его. – Да. Я боюсь, вдруг они придут и обнаружат тебя?

– Убьют, – уверенно сообщил Смауг.

– Тогда, возможно, нам стоит уйти?

– И куда мы пойдем?

– Я – домой, наверное. Если нора еще моя, в чем я, честно говоря, сомневаюсь. А ты – куда угодно. Вижу, золото тебя уже не так интересует, но ты мог бы набрать сколько-то – в пути оно пригодится.

– Куда угодно? – прищурился Смауг.

– Конечно! Теперь тебе намного проще, так? Там, в городе, есть, - Бильбо запнулся, тщательно формулируя. – девушки, которым ты можешь понравиться. А видел бы ты эльфов – они просто красавицы!

– Я видел эльфов.

– Ну вряд ли ты смотрел на них с подобной точки зрения.

– Это правда. А что насчет тебя?

– Меня?

– Тебе я уже не нравлюсь? Ты восхищался мной, когда я был покрыт чешуей и имел хвост, а сейчас отводишь взгляд и лепечешь об эльфийских девах. Я стал настолько отвратителен?

– С ума сошел?! – вскинулся Бильбо, услышав столь нелепое заявление. – Ты себя просто не видишь.

– Не вижу. Поэтому ты мне скажи.

– Ты все еще самое прекрасное, что я видел, – порывисто признался Бильбо, и сам смутился от собственной искренности. – Просто я беспокоюсь о тебе.

– Не стоит. Ты же как-то выживаешь, выживу и я. – Смауг склонился и прижался губами к русым волосам. – Но если настаиваешь, можем пойти в твой Шир вместе – вдруг понадобиться отвоевывать нору?

– И ты ни о чем не жалеешь? Ни капельки?

– Разве что о полетах. Вот их действительно не хватает.

Бильбо поднял голову, притянул Смауга за шею и благодарно поцеловал.

Он едва успел уклониться и отпрянуть в сторону, когда дракон над ним расправил крылья.


End file.
